Una taza de café
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: ¿Quién diría que al final se reencontrarían?


Una taza de café.

Me senté en el tocador, un collar de perlas y un vestido azul pálido era lo que veía en mi reflejo, el moño en mi cabello lucía perfectamente acomodado, a mis 25 años creo que no me podía quejar.

Observé a través del espejo a mi esposo, Ron, ese hombre que a base de cariño y paciencia había logrado que hace exactamente tres años atrás le jurara amor eterno frente a un altar, le sonreí cuando volteó a ver a mi reflejo, se acercó, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y dio un tierno beso a mi mejilla.

-¿Lista, preciosa?- Preguntó.

-Lista.- Respondí mientras me levantaba.

Tomados de la mano, salimos de la habitación.

Mi esposo se había convertido en un empresario de gran importancia en Londres, fabricando productos de uso deportivo y patrocinando dos o tres equipos de Quiditch, esa noche conoceríamos a un nuevo socio que bajo un anonimato había conseguido que las inversiones subieran, logrando que se lanzaran al mercado internacional muchos de los productos que mi esposo apoyaba, estaba feliz.

Llegamos al número doce de Grimaund Place aun tomados de la mano, Harry también había invertido en el negocio de Ron y de verdad le tenía fe, ¿Qué pensaba yo? Que era verdaderamente un azar, pero estaba tan feliz cuando tomé los votos que no pensé que Ron me prohibiría trabajar o intervenir en sus decisiones, así que… lo apoyaba en lo que podía.

Fuimos recibidos por Ginny y Harry, que no tenía mucho que habían anunciado su compromiso; al entrar encontré a todos los demás socios de Ron con sus esposas, George con Angelina, Fred con Daphne Greengrass, Neville con Hannah Abbot y Cho con un chico que venía de Dumstrang su nombre era Jonn; saludé a todos y a todas y me senté en un sofá con Ginny, que no tardó en compartirme muchos de los detalles de su boda.

-Buenas noches.- Harry había abierto la puerta y una voz aterciopelada llamó la atención de todos los presentes, al voltear quedé anonadada.

Draco Malfoy había entrado acompañado por Pansy Parkinson, que parecía más que familiarizada con la mayor parte de los presentes.

-Buenas noches.- Una segunda voz se escuchó detrás de Draco. Era nada menos que Sirius, que después de ser absuelto, comenzó a invertir también parte de su fortuna en negocios, el de Ron era uno de ellos. -Ya algunos deben de conocerlo, los que no, les presento a Draco Malfoy, el socio del que les hablé.- Anunció a todos.

-Por lo visto sabías quién era el socio sorpresa.- Comentó Ron que estaba casi hasta el fondo de la sala, su molestia se hizo evidente.

-Así es.- Dijo Sirius con sequedad en su voz. –Pero te recuerdo que Draco es mi sobrino en segundo término, así que no veo el mayor problema, además, mi sobrino tiene algunos negocios de los que les quiere hablar.- Dicho eso terminó de adentrarse en la reunión, dejando a Draco y Pansy en la entrada, Harry, como buen anfitrión, no dudó en pasarlos a la sala e invitarles un brandy, no se veían cómodos, pero tampoco parecía que les perturbaba la presencia de nadie en el lugar.

-¿Tu egges Dggragó?- Preguntó John. –¿El único eggedeggo de los Malfoy Black?- La curiosidad estaba en cada una de las letras de la pregunta.

-Solamente de los Malfoy, de los Black está Sirius, pero el próximo es Harry.- Explicó Draco con sencillez.

Algo debió de sorprender al chico porque dijo una frase en francés que según lo que yo entendí significaba "molestar a la autora de sus días", Draco se rio con elegancia y manifestó le enviaría sus saludos, también en francés. Eso bastó para que el resto de los socios se integraran a una entretenida discusión de temas variados, fui testigo del gran carisma de Malfoy para ganarse a quienes le rodeaban.

-Amiga, amo a Harry, pero debo de reconocer que Malfoy se ha puesto como el pecado.- Me susurró Ginny mientras nos retirábamos a otro lugar menos bullicioso.

Anunciaron la hora de cenar, Kreacher, que parecía ahora mucho más dócil tanto con Harry como conmigo, hizo un exquisito guisado a petición de Harry, muy a pesar de que le dije que estaba dispuesta a preparar yo misma la cena con tal de que no molestara a la pobre criatura –cosa que me valió una cachetada mental cuando Harry me ignoró.- realmente era sorprendente ver a Draco conviviendo tan amenamente con el resto de los chicos, bromas en cuanto a los años en Hogwarts, los profesores, algunos compañeros o profesores, hubo incluso quienes hicieron bromas en torno al Mago Tenebroso, diciendo que "había metido su nariz" en asuntos que le eran prohibidos. Costó hasta el postre para que Ron se uniera a la charla, sentado a mi izquierda justo enfrente de Pansy y Draco.

-Y… ¿Dónde fue que terminaste tus estudios, Malfoy? Se supo muy poco de ti en Londres… - Intervino Ron aun midiendo a Draco.

-Los terminé en América, me fui apenas unas semanas después de que terminé Hogwarts.- Contestó Draco educadamente.

\- ¿Hace qué tiempo regresaste?- Preguntó Neville ya con mucha más confianza

-Tiene cerca de medio año, pero me fui casi de inmediato a Alaska, tenía muchas ganas de conocer allá-Respondió con la misma simpatía.

-Así que… ¿Están comprometidos o algo así? – Preguntó de repente Ginny que no había dejado de ver a la pareja con fijeza.

Ante tal pregunta, Pansy no pudo más que reír abiertamente, la realidad es que la chica no era conocida dentro de Hogwarts por ser muy sonriente.

-No.- Respondió la morena aún recuperándose de la risa. -Fuimos, somos y seremos excelentes amigos, aliados y protectores, pero no somos propiamente lo que se entiende por una pareja idónea.- Explicó Parkinson.

-¿A qué te refieres, Pansy?- Preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

-A que no podemos estar como pareja, así como ven a Draco, es un romántico empedernido que cree que lo único que puede valer para que se case es encontrar a una mujer que lo enamore ciegamente.- Respondió Pansy. Claramente pude ver cómo Draco se sonrojaba ligeramente. Tampoco pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché las palabras de Pansy y no pude imaginar lo feliz que sería la mujer que se casara con Draco Malfoy.

-La verdad es que fue el amor lo que hizo que pusiera una sortija en la mano de Ginny. – Agregó Harry para evitar que se tensar el ambiente alrededor de Draco.

-Oh. Harry.- Exclamó Ginny tomando la mano de su ahora prometido. Ante ello mi amigo no hizo más que besarle los labios tiernamente.

Por un momento deseé que Ron hiciera lo mismo, pero el romanticismo no era el fuerte de mi esposo.

-¿Granger?- Draco me dirigió por primera vez en la noche la palabra. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te casarías por amor?- Me preguntó.

-De hecho ya estoy casada.- Contesté serenamente. – Ron es mi esposo.- Dije mientras mi marido untaba mantequilla en un pedazo de pan, hábito que luego de varios años no logré quitarle.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Draco conforme con mi respuesta.

-Muy bien… hablemos de negocios- Sirius había tomado asiendo en la silla presidencial de la mesa, del lado contrario se encontraba Harry, a su derecha Ginny, a la izquierda Ron. Todos volteamos con expectación a ver a Canuto, que ordenó se retiraran los cubiertos, hecho lo anterior comenzó a hablar.

-Antes que nada quiero dar la bienvenida a Draco Malfoy que esta noche nos acompaña, y da la confianza en este nuevo proyecto que tan bien a salido.- La voz de Sirius era serena, pero su tono traspasaba alegría por la entrada de alguien tan inteligente como lo era el príncipe de Slytherin.

Todos los presentes aplaudimos para dar la bienvenida, incluso a mi me dio gusto ver cómo después de una Guerra, todos habíamos quedado como iguales.

Draco se levantó de la silla y fue a donde estaba Sirius, quien hizo lo mismo y estrechó su mano para después darle un afectuoso abrazo.

-Quiero darle las gracias a todos por este recibimiento, y por la confianza que en mi han depositado.- La brevedad del discurso agradó tanto a Ron y a Harry que también se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron a donde Draco, para recibirle de la misma forma de Sirius.

Al final, los chicos concretaron las condiciones derivadas de la sociedad que habían formado, incluso los gemelos Weasley quedaron de acuerdo en invitar después a Draco para que probara muchos de los artículos de broma que vendían en Sortilegios Weasley, él aceptó encantado.

Pude ver la forma en la que Pansy observaba a Sirius, de la misma forma en la que Tonks lo hacía, hubiera deseado que estuviera ahí, pero ellos se encontraban de viaje, celebrando la luna de miel que no habían podido tener antes.

La velada terminó, Ron y yo regresamos a casa, al llegar a la alcoba, Ron y yo comenzamos a besarnos con ternura, hasta que la ternura se volvió pasión, comencé a desabrochar la camisa y pasé mis manos por su abdomen, sin embargo Ronald detuvo mis manos.

-Cielo, no… estoy muy cansado… ¿Por qué no duermes en la alcoba de a lado?- Y con eso, tuve que dar la media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, Ron se reunía bastante seguido con Harry y Draco para hablar de los negocios, yo escuchaba algunas conversaciones en casa de Harry con un deje de envidia… pues extrañaba el trabajo intelectual, aunque tenía una biblioteca privada, algunas veces me aburría de ser solamente el ama de casa entregada, no teníamos hijos, cosa que me causaba conflictos con Molly, que añoraba un hijo de su hijo varón más joven, pero no sabía que Ronald y yo teníamos poca intimidad, pues los últimos meses él se había encontrado muy estresado y había perdido por completo el apetito sexual.

-Amor, estoy en casa- Me encontraba en la cocina cuando una tarde Ron llegó antes de la hora en casa, me saludó con un beso en cuanto entró a la cocina. –No te enojes, pero traje a Draco y a Harry a comer con nosotros.- Me dijo bajito. Inmediatamente salí a saludar a los invitados.

-Granger, espero no causar molestias.- Dijo Draco que se encontraba aún en la parte del recibidor de la casa.

-Para nada, y dime Hermione.- Saludé un tanto apenada, pues le estaba recibiendo con nada más que un vestido color rosa sin manga, zapatos de medio tacón color blanco y un chongo que dejaba alguno cabellos sueltos.

-Muy bien… Hermione- Dijo Draco mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella, el simple contacto hizo que un extraño escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Granger, en cuanto se vayan los invitados tomas un baño de agua fría.

Harry me saludó también con mucho cariño y los tres nos dirigimos a la sala, donde Ron se encontraba ya buscando algo que ver en la TV.

-Veo que Arthur te heredó su fascinación por los artículos muggle.- Dijo Draco mientras tomaba asiento.

-De hecho es por Hermione, insiste en que cuando tengamos hijos deben crecer con un poco de ambas culturas.- Contestó mi esposo con fastidio en su voz.

Harry se quedó observando a Ron con decepción.

-Y… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué aún no tienen hijos?- Preguntó Draco en lo que yo me dediqué a servirles unas copas.

-Hermione no ha podido.- Contestó Ron con un poco de agresividad en la voz.

Al escuchar eso me volteé ofendida a Ron, pues sabía mi deseo de tener hijos y parecía echarme la culpa. Supongo que Draco se dio cuenta de lo, pues inmediatamente buscó otro tema de conversación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si los noruegos nos dejan entrar a su mercado?- Preguntó el platinado a mi esposo.

-Quiero comprar otra casa.- Contestó Ron viendo a su alrededor con anhelo.

Draco levantó simplemente las cejas.

-En un mes se decide todo. – Agregó Harry con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la cocina apenas a la primera oportunidad, y no me percaté de que Harry me había seguido.

-Hermy… ¿Todo bien?- Me preguntó mientras metía el guisado al horno y lo prendía con un movimiento de mi varita.

-Sí… - Respondí vagamente evitando olímpicamente su mirada.

-¿Tienes problemas con Ron?- Me preguntó nuevamente mi amigo mientras me volteaba con firmeza para enfrentarme con la mirada.

-No del todo.- Dije con sinceridad. -Tenemos problemas de intimidad, lo adoro y sé que me adora, pero desde que abrió este negocio… Pasa muy poco tiempo en casa, Molly no deja de acostarme con que quiere nietos, pero…- Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, como si el hablar del tema hubiera puesto ante mis ojos una realidad que yo misma me negaba a ver.

-Hermione, sabías de antemano que yo no estaba del todo convencido en torno a que ustedes dos se casaran, sabes que Ron, puede quererte mucho… pero no sabe quererte.- Las palabras de Harry solamente lograron que yo llorara más. Así que me abrazó como solamente él sabía hacerlo.

Esa tarde no acompañé a Ron, Harry y Draco a comer, diciendo que la cabeza me dolía inmensamente.

Dos días después de la visita de Draco a casa, Ron salió muy temprano de emergencia a la Madriguera, al parecer Molly había tenido una caída y necesitaba que le auxiliaran en algunas labores, hubiera ido de buena gana a apoyarle, pero se había negado a recibirme si no llevaba por delante la noticia de un embarazo, Ron salió de la casa con cara de pocos amigos.

Y ese mismo día el destino comenzó a conspirar en contra mía.

Me encontraba barriendo el corredor de la entrada de la casa, aún con el mal sabor de boca de qué Ron le había dado el lado a su madre en torno a cerrarme las puertas de su casa hasta que hubieran nietos Weasley-Granger.

-Buen día, Hermione- La voz de Draco me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, al alzar la mirada vi a Malfoy parado enfrente mío con un traje color gris, muy limpio, acompañado de la sonrisa de medio lado que traía a todas las chicas del Colegio muertas. Ok, debía reconocer que Ginny tenía razón, ese hombre era guapo hasta el pecado.

-Buen día Malfoy.- Respondí tratando de sonreír para disimular que le recibía tan sólo con una falda negra, una blusa de tirantes color azul y el cabello salvajemente suelto.

-Por favor, soy Draco.- Dijo mientras me desarman a al tomar mi mano y besarla con algo que distinguí como dulzura.

-¿Buscas a mi esposo?- Pregunté recargándome en el palo de la escoba.

-Sí… Traía unos planos que me pidió, quiero ver si aprueba el presupuesto para una sucursal.- Me explicó Draco resueltamente.

-No se encuentra, tuvo una emergencia.- Excusé aún embelesada por su perfume.

-¿Puedo dejarle esto para que lo revise y después se comunique conmigo?- Solicitó con elegancia EL Slytherin.

-Por supuesto.- Contesté con cierto desconcierto al tratar de imaginar si siempre sonreía así.

-Excelente.- Dijo entregándome los planos.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, abrí los planos y analicé todos y cada uno de los puntos.

-Está muy bien estructurado.- Le comenté fascinada, la estructura arquitectónica era exquisita, perfectamente detallada.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo decidir nada sin que Ron lo autorice.- Explicó Draco observándome detalladamente.

-¿Gustas tomar un café?- Dije antes de procesar mis palabras, no era lo correcto, pero definitivamente era lo que quería.

-Será un placer.- Me respondió inmediatamente Draco con una sonrisa que me hizo soltar la escoba al instante.

En cuanto entramos a la casa, Draco cerró la puerta y fuimos a la cocina, donde preparé dos tazas de café, saqué una caja de galletas y las puse en la pequeña mesa, mientras el café se calentaba, Draco se encontraba sentado con las manos cruzadas delante suyo.

-¿Qué tiempo tienes casada con Ron?- Preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-Tres años…- Respondí tomando asiento delante suyo.

-Nunca los imaginé juntos… - Dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿No?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-No. – Me respondió con seriedad. -Son todo lo contrario, es decir… La bruja más brillante de la era, con… Weasley. No digo que sea un tarado. – Agregó con las manos hacia arriba en señal de inocencia. -Simplemente no creo que tengas mucho tema de conversación con él…- Dijo mientras mordía una galleta.

-Si te soy sincera, discutimos mucho, aunque aquí el mayor problema es que… - Bajé la mirada. -Molly interviene mucho, a veces pienso seriamente que no tengo nada que hacer con él.- Suspire. -Y otras veces es muy tierno, cariñoso…- El café se calentó y lo serví en nuestras tazas.

Draco y yo tomamos unos momentos en silencio hasta que de repente un recuerdo invadió la mente de él y comenzó a reír despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté en cuanto vi la sonrisa que salió de sus labios.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te besé abajo del muérdago en el baile de cuarto año?- El simple recuerdo me hizo volver a ese día…

*Flashback*

Hermione había bailado toda la noche a lado de Krum, hasta el momento en el que se había enojado con Harry y Ron, se justificó con Viktor diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y que le urgía recostarse un rato. Eso fue una vil mentira.

Subió las escaleras y buscó perderse entre los pasillos, reprendiéndose a sí misma por llorar en vez de mostrar indiferencia ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

Unos minutos después estaba golpeando con los puños las paredes cercanas a la torre de Astronomía, jurando que ningún hombre le haría sentir mal por sus decisiones, continuó llorando hasta que cayó al piso, con el vestido roto y el maquillaje corrido.

El azar llevó a Draco al mismo lugar, enojado porque Astoria había decidido en ese momento embriagarse, en vez de bailar como el había querido que fuera… continuó caminando hasta que unos sollozos le distrajeron de su destino, se acercó más al origen del sonido y encontró a Hermione tirada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, lo que Draco pudo ver fue la falda llena de lodo y su rostro cubierto de maquillaje corrido.

-¿Granger?- Preguntó Draco intrigado. -¿No tendrías que estar con Viktor?- Preguntó casi inconsciente de la supuesta rivalidad entre ellos.

-Es obvio que no lo estoy.- Respondió la chica ocultando su rostro entre las piernas.

-Deberías, todo mundo está buscando a tu pareja para bailar.- Comentó Draco sentándose casi a lado de la chica.

-¿Y? ¿Tú no estás con Astoria?- Preguntó al fin la chica, aferrándose a la única distracción que tenía en la mano.

-No, está ebria en las mazmorras. Hace tiempo que no me hace caso.- Contestó el platinado bajando la mirada. - ¿Te digo algo? A mi me encanta bailar.- Declaró con franqueza.

De pronto el Slytherin se puso de pie extendiendo la mano a la chica.

-Si fueras Slytherin te habría invitado al baile… Hoy en particular te ves hermosa.- Dijo el Slytherin sonriendo.

La Gryffindor tomó la mano de Draco, él agitó su varita y compuso el vestido y el maquillaje, pero quiso desatar el cabello de la chica a mano.

-Sabía que era más suave de lo que se ve… - Susurró tan cerca de los labios de la chica que ella se estremeció al contacto.

Puso la mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, le llevaba 15 centímetros a la chica, que eran suficientes para que ella tuviera que voltear hacia arriba al momento de bailar.

-¿Qué sabes bailar?- Le preguntó a la Gryffindor.

-De todo.- Contestó ella hipnotizada.

-Muy bien.- De pronto el Slytherin, comenzó a dirigir a la chica al compás de un vals imaginario, dándole vueltas y levantándola en compases exactos, no supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, de pronto se limitaban a verse a los ojos y pasar su peso de un pie a otro.

Un sonido de campanas los sacó de su ensimismamiento… al buscar el origen del sonido tuvieron que voltear hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hermoso muérdago.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la Gryffindor.

-¿No sabes la leyenda?- Susurró el platinado muy cerca del oído de la castaña.

-Es un muérdago, los amantes deben darse un beso debajo de uno, es de buena suerte…- Continuó susurrando el Slytherin.

-¿Ah sí?- Hermione empezó a temblar en los brazos del Slytherin

De pronto la mano de Draco ya estaba en el mentón de la chica, haciendo que ésta levantara la mirada.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó el platinado acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica.

-Pero… no soy Slytherin… - Susurró al mismo tiempo la chica.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo.- De pronto los labios estaban encima de los de la chica, reclamándole como si fuera la última vez, era un beso inocente, completamente inexperto por parte de ambos. Porque Draco aún no había besado a ninguna chica, ni Hermione había permitido un beso de nadie hasta ese momento, poco a poco los movimientos de los labios de ambos jóvenes fueron con más confianza, poco a poco la chica comenzó a aventurarse, las manos recorrieron las mejillas del Slytherin, quien respiró hondo antes de tomar a la chica de las cinturas para ceñirla más a su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos los jóvenes tuvieron que tomar aliento.

Draco sonrió abiertamente antes de soltar a Hermione de su agarre, ella sonrió y agachó la mirada.

Nadie quiso romper el silencio que envolvía el ambiente, el silencio que sigue al primer beso de dos niños buscando la adultez.

-Buenas noches Draco.- Dijo Hermione antes de dar un paso atrás.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Preguntó el Slytherin.

-No hace falta… ¿Queda aquí?- Dijo la castaña.

-Si eso quieres- Accedió el Slytherin con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, antes de perderse en el pasillo, Draco aún se quedó unos minutos ahí, antes de extender la mano y mostrar un broche plateado que había retirado del cabello de la Gryffindor.

Draco había esperado mucho para que eso pasara, aunque temía que no habría una siguiente vez.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Draco sonrió abiertamente al notar el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Veo que sí lo recuerdas.- Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Sí… - Dije con un deje de nostalgia que después me arrepentí de dejar salir. – Después de eso… no volviste a buscarme, aunque te hiciste gran amigo de Harry, o bueno, tenían un trato bastante cordial.- Agregué.

-Así es, pero él no sabía nada, nunca me preguntó ni mucho menos, además se vino la guerra y sabía que eso iba a dividir cualquier tipo de relación.- Explicó el Slytherin.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que solté de golpe.

-Fue mi primer beso.- Dije levantando la mirada.

-También el mío.- Declaró el Slytherin con la mirada cargada de sentimientos hacia la Gryffindor. -Hermione, me gustabas, en verdad me gustabas.- Draco se sinceró conmigo

-¿Gustaba?- Mi cerebro me advirtió que eso era una estupidez.

Draco me vio confundido. Pasaron lo que a mi me parecieron años hasta que de repente se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mía, me levantó de mi silla con un solo brazo y me acercó a él, estaba hecha una muñeca de trapo, observando sus ojos grises.

-¿Por qué te importa?- De la nada yo había perdido la voz, mi mirada se desviaba de sus ojos a sus labios, la respiración me faltaba.

-Porque quiero… - Besarte susurró mi cerebro.

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione?- Preguntó Draco observando mis reacciones.

Draco.

Tenerla en mis brazos era una tortura, desde que la vi en la cena no había dejado de pensar en ella, estaba hecha una mujer, con un hermoso rostro, la misma energía, la misma mirada. Me recriminé a mi mismo no haberla buscado antes, pero me forcé a mi mismo a resistir las ganas de tomarla por la cintura en algún pasillo de Hogwarts y reclamar los besos que le di aquella noche, pero un Soy casada me hizo cambiar de opinión, para volverme un maniquí.

Ahora la tenía rodeada con mis brazos, con su respiración agitada, su mano derecha tomando mi nuca y sus labios entreabiertos…

Hermione

Ya no coordinaba nada de lo que hacía, una parte de mi desea que Draco Malfoy me bese en ese momento y me lleve a la última de las consecuencias, la otra me grita que soy una mujer casada que ama a su esposo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Draco ha hablado dándome la solución a todos mis problemas.

-No.- Contesto antes de procesar mi respuesta.

Ese momento bastó para que Draco reclamara mis labios, me ciñera de cintura con ambas manos y me subiera a la mesa del comedor, un par de segundos después sus labios estaban en mi cuello, en mi clavícula, mordiendo mi barbilla.

-Por favor, pídeme que me vaya Hermione.- Me susurra con una voz que me delata su excitación.

-Quédate.- Le digo tomando su nuca y reclamando sus labios nuevamente, las manos de Draco me estaban acariciando las piernas cuando un segundo de cordura me hace recordar que en cualquier minuto mi esposo puede llegar a casa.

-Draco…- Susurro cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy acostada ya sobre la mesa con las piernas rodeando la cintura de Draco.

-En cualquier momento llega Ron… ¿Verdad?- La voz de Draco me regala un instante de lucidez, en la que él está consciente de todo.

-Si.- Respondo sin moverme de mi posición.

-Disculpa Hermione, es la euforia de volverte a ver…- Me dice alejándose de mi.

Apenas unos instantes después, había cerrado la puerta por la que Draco se había ido.

Pasó una semana en la que todo lo que sabía de Draco era aquello que escuchaba cuando nos visitaba Harry o bien comentarios de mi esposo, poco a poco regresé a la normalidad. O eso creía.

-Hermione, Draco va a venir a trabajar en los planos de la Sucursal de Noruega… ¿Está bien?- Dijo un día Ron a la hora del desayuno.

-Está bien.- Contesté con la mayor naturalidad que pude. -¿Quieres que prepare algo en particular para los dos?- Pregunté.

-No amor, mira tendré que salir de viaje, no sé cuánto tiempo. Pero Draco va a ocupar mi estudio por lo mientras, así que estará viniendo de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo… Pero ¿Por qué saldrás?- Pregunté con sana curiosidad.

-Mi madre quiere que vaya con ella para que le revisen su fractura, por lo de su caída.-Respondió Ron.

Con eso, quedaba por cerrado el asunto. Ron salió a la mañana siguiente con Molly, así que lo que restó del día lo dediqué a mis labores diarias y a leer, en cierta forma, cuando Ron no se encontraba, respiraba un aire de libertad, me daba tiempo de meditar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo… Lo que había pasado con Draco, jamás hubiera pensado en serle infiel a Ron, lo amaba pero… ¿Por qué había cedido al agarre de Draco con tal facilidad? Mi respuesta se inclinó inmediatamente al hecho de que Ron y yo temíamos problemas de intimidad, quizá era eso.

El timbre sonó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Draco pensé para mis adentros.

Y por única vez, me decepcionó ver a Harry al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Harry.- Saludé haciéndole pasar.

-Hermione… supe que Ron salió de viaje.- La voz de Harry era un poco rara. Incluso al momento de tomar asiento, pude ver el cansancio en la cara de mi amigo.

-Sí, Molly tiene un problema de salud y Ron se ofreció a ayudarla.- La cara de Harry pasó de pereza a sorpresa en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Preguntó con temor en la voz.

-Se fracturó.- Dije con preocupación también.

-¿Es grave?- Preguntó Harry.

-No, ya está mucho mejor. Por eso Ron se fue con ella, es un chequeo de rutina.- Expliqué.

-De saber me quedaba un poco más, así pude haberla ayudado.- Dijo Harry más para sí que para mí.

-¿Quedarte?- Pregunté con curiosidad. Una opresión en el pecho me dijo que no me iba a gustar lo que quiera que fuera a salir de los labios de mi amigo.

-Sí, precisamente vengo de la Madriguera, Molly está bien.- El corazón se me vino a los pies.

-Pero se fracturó hace dos semanas.- Exclamé. La cara de Harry a mi me dejaba muy claro que no era así.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que pudiera explicar con calma todo lo que Ron me había dicho.

-Hermione… encuentra alguna explicación para todo esto ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó Harry.

-No.- Respondí en un estado de negación.

Un llamado a la puerta impidió que Harry me dijera lo que tanto me estaba costando aceptar.

Draco entró a la sala con los ojos llenos de enojo.

-Potter… interrumpo algo…- Se dijo en cuanto sintió la tensión del ambiente.

En cuanto Draco volteó a verme, desvié la mirada a un pequeño cenicero que descansaba en la mesa de centro de la sala, deseando que el calor que emanó de mi cuerpo no subiera la temperatura de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Estás alterado.- Dijo Harry mientras Draco terminaba de besar mi mano.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Solicitó el platinado sosteniendo el hombro de mi amigo. – Por favor Potter.- Añadió.

Draco y Harry salieron de la habitación mientras yo me quedaba en la sala con mi soledad.

En la habitación contigua.

-Potter, acabo de ver a Weasley… con Lavender.- Dijo el platinado.

-¿Qué?- Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Sí, estaba camino a la constructora que está a la salida Oeste de Hogsmade… se supone que debo ir a ver a unos proveedores pero lo vi…- La voz de Draco se escuchaba demasiado molesta.

-Así que… sugieres.- Comenzó el ojiverde.

-No sugiero, estoy seguro de que ese cabrón está con ella.- Declaró el platinado.

Harry inhaló y exhaló varias veces.

-¿Le decimos juntos?- Preguntó al fin.

Ron regresó a la semana siguiente, con un enorme ramo de flores. Tenía idea de que yo ya estaba enterada de su infidelidad, pero no fue suficiente un ramo de flores. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacerme el amor, pero no lo permití, exigí el divorcio.

Creo que no fue la más sabia de mis decisiones.

Ron enloqueció, diciéndome que no iba a dejarme ir de su lado así tuviera que arrastrarme al mismo infierno, lloró, imploró y pidió perdón incontables veces, hasta que olvidé el asunto del divorcio.

Las reuniones en casa de Harry se hicieron más o menos frecuentes, incluso había ocasiones en las que todos nos teníamos que quedar por la noche terminar detalles de algunos negocios.

En algunas ocasiones coincidí en la cocina con Draco, quien me observaba expectante, una noche…

-Granger…- Saludó con la misma cordialidad de siempre.

-Dime.- Respondí nerviosa.

-¿Cómo van tus trámites de divorcio?- Preguntó sin miramientos.

-No me voy a divorciar.- Sentencié.

-¿Aunque él… - Comenzó a preguntar confundido.

-Sí… Todos cometemos errores.- Dije haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido en mi cocina.

-¿Piensas que él te perdonaría lo mismo?- Preguntó dejando de lado la taza de té que se estaba tomando.

-Sí… lo haría.- Respondí tratando sonar segura.

De pronto los ojos de Draco me veían felinamente mientras se acercaba a mi, el vaso de agua que había en mis manos cayó al piso mientras trataba de retroceder.

-Dime Granger.- Susurró Draco en mi oído. - ¿Has estado pensando en lo que pasó en tu cocina? Porque yo no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que tuve que resistir para hacerte el amor en tu piso, tu cama o donde quiera que pudieras.

Mis ojos se cerraron al tiempo que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Sabes que me mudaré a Noruega, verdad?- Mi voz, traté de hacerla sonar fría… pero me fue imposible.

-¿Y? Puedes ir al otro lado del mundo… Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no dejarás de pensarme… que hagas lo que hagas te vas a acordar de esto.- Draco comenzó a recorrer la parte superior de mis muslos con sus dedos, levantando la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Si quieres que me detenga dilo… Pero… Estoy seguro de que hace tiempo que no te acarician así… ¿O debo culpar a Ron como un rival? – No sé por qué pero no pude evitar sacar un suspiro, un suspiro que hizo que Draco se pegara a mi cuerpo… haciendo que notara su erección.

No pude pedirle que se detuviera, a fuerza de engaños, Ron logró serme completamente indiferente, en dos ocasiones intentó tocarme, pero buscaba cualquier pretexto para zafarme de él, así que las caricias de Draco para mi eran extasiantes.

-Déjalo… dile que ya no lo amas, dile que cada vez que nos vemos tiemblas de pies y cabeza, dile que te hago el amor con la mirada Hermione, dile que sueñas con revivir lo de tu cocina.- Esta vez Draco estaba bajando beso a beso por mi cuello, y bajaba el cierre de la espalda de mi vestido. Justo en ese momento, me tomó en sus brazos, y sin dejar de verme a los ojos subió las escaleras, para llegar a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con la mano en la que llevaba casi todo mi peso, entramos.

-Si quieres detenerte… dímelo ahora.- Me dijo mientras me ponía con cuidado en la cama.

Debo reconocer que por un momento dudé… sin embargo era tanto mi deseo por ese hombre que no lo pensé más y jalé a Draco hacia mis labios, rogando con ello que terminara ya lo que habíamos empezado.

Esa noche, la alcoba de huéspedes del doce de Grimaund Place fue testigo de cómo, por primer vez, Draco y yo hacíamos el amor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Draco? – Pregunté acurrucada en su pecho.

-Tú… divorciarte, yo voy a esperar a que lo hagas.- La respuesta de mi ¿amante? Hizo que me tensar a inmediatamente. – Tranquila. Te esperé ya 6 años ¿Qué más da un par de años más?- Añadió en seguida.

Salí de la alcoba de Draco a las primeras horas de la mañana… aún oliendo a él.

Luego de ese encuentro, siguieron muchos, en su casa, en mi casa, en Grimaund Place…

Pero en marzo de 2001 tuve que partir a Noruega con mi esposo, aun cuando tenía claro que mi lugar estaba en Londres, a lado de Draco, pues nuestros encuentros eran mucho más que ir a hacer el amor; pues la mayor parte de las veces, simplemente charlábamos, teníamos debates intelectuales o bien íbamos a pasear, todo a escondidas… incluso de Ron.

El corazón se me redujo a cenizas cuando me fui, y la indiferencia a la que me sometía Ron era tormentosa, me hacía sentir como un mueble más dentro de su casa.

Pasó casi un año, hasta que un día… sin que yo pudiera pensarlo, Draco tocó a mi puerta…

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- Preguntó mientras ofrecía una pequeña caja con una sortija dentro.

Ron:

Fui a salir feliz… no me esperes.

Hermione.


End file.
